221B
by falconer54
Summary: Yes, me too! What can I say? KCS had a really good idea in making this genre! Ratings May be subject to change New entry- 221B poem on Watson's loyalty
1. Mouse

"Watson, come in here at once!" Sherlock Holmes shouted from the sitting room. Sighing, I closed the book I was reading and obeyed his request.

"What is it now, Holmes?" I asked as I entered the sitting room of our flat on Baker Street, a bit annoyed; I had just been getting to the climax.

"Watson, look. I think I am going mad."

"You, mad? Are you jesting? You're the most logical man I know!" I replied, incredulous.

"Then explain this!" He said, gesturing to a mouse, of all things. Yes, a mouse.

I looked at the creature. It was normal enough, except for the fact it was clothed. It was actually dressed quite similar to my friend, and… was that a _pipe_ it was holding? No way. I shook my head. _Get a grip on yourself, John Watson. Mice do not wear clothes. Mice do not wear clothes uncannily similar to that of your friend. And. Mice. Do. Not. SMOKE!_

But it was still standing there, and it had what could only be described as a smirk on its face. Could mice smirk? Yes, apparently they could.

Then it spoke, and my jaw dropped.

"What are you staring at!? You two act as if you've never seen a mouse with clothes before! Oh, yes, by the way, my name's Basil."


	2. Target Practice

Watson awoke with a start at the gunshots coming from the sitting room, his mind still filled with nightmares of Afghanistan. Holmes. Was he in danger? Wasting no time for though, Watson grabbed his loaded revolver off the nightstand and pounded down the steps to the sitting room as fast as humanly possible.

Hesitating only a moment, Watson flung open the door, and was about to fire at the figure holding the gun when he saw who it was. Holmes. Holmes was calmly shooting at the wall, if the smoking gun in his hand was any indication. _ Has Holmes lost his mind? Or is this his idea of target practice? _Watson thought, looked up, distracted by Watson's entrance, but quickly went back to his target practice.

"Holmes? What are you doing?" Watson asked, curious but also afraid to know the answer.

"Practicing, of course. Why?" Holmes replied. "Can you do better?"

Watson considered. Holmes was good, he'd give the detective that, but Watson had been one of the best aims in his division. Watson suddenly felt a streak of uncharacteristic mischievousness.

Instead of replying, Watson silently aimed the revolver at the spot where Holmes was aiming. Steadying his hand, Watson fired the revolver. Ignoring the detective's shocked look of disbelief, he walked back up the stairs to his bedroom.

A/N- I've always felt that Watson does not get all the credit he deserves. So I'm trying to highlight his strengths in the next sections.


	3. Codes

"Holmes, what is this?"

"A piece of paper."

"I figured that out, already thanks. Let me read it:

There are many ways to make a code hard to crack. One way that I have found useful is to have symbols for commonly used words (a, the article, is a good one, because otherwise a symbol by itself would have to be an a or an I) such as articles or pronouns. A good way to make it hard for people to crack using frequency is to have multiple symbols for the same letter, but for ease of memorization only do that for the more common letters such as e, t, and s. Another way to make it hard on people trying to crack your code is to make the same symbol stand for more than one letter. However, only do it for letters that are rare, otherwise it will be hard for the recipient to figure out which of the multiple letters it can stand for it is. It is necessary to use context to figure it out."

"That is quite true. I wonder who wrote this?"

Suddenly another slip of paper fell lazily into Holmes' hands. He opened it up. "Falconer54," Holmes read.

"Who?"

Another slip of paper fell out of the sky. "A fan fiction author. Welcome to bedlam."


	4. Tiger

"Holmes, don't move a muscle. Let me take care of this," I hissed.

"But-" he argued in vain.

"I have been in a similar situation before, Holmes," I said, staring at the snarling tiger.

"You _have_?" He replied incredulously.

"Let me focus," I snapped, aiming at the tiger. I would only get one shot, and it would not do to get the tiger mad. I carefully pulled the trigger. The tiger stopped in midleap.

"I was going out with a reconnaissance team; they decided they should bring a doctor along. So we were going through the jungle, when suddenly one of the men- Sergeant Emerson, I think- spotted a flash of orange. That was all the warning we had before it jumped out at us. Time seemed to stand still. Lieutenant Cummings was down on the ground before any of us had time or presence of mind to react. Then Private Hutchins whirled around and shot the tiger in the flank. Unfortunately, that made the tiger mad. It abandoned Lieutenant Cummings and turned on Hutchins. Then I fired, and the tiger was dispatched. Despite my best efforts, Lieutenant Cummings was wounded too badly and died of blood loss and infection a short time later. Private Hutchins made it, though. So you see, I have been in a very similar situation before."


	5. 221B poem

A brave and stalwart doctor

Stands by and guards his friend

Because once one is a soldier

One's a soldier 'till the end

Through fire, storm, and trouble

He is there to light the way

Because though Holmes might be the bright one

Watson's wise in his own way

Returned fresh from fields o' battle

He comes back to another war

One against the Afghan Ghazis in the Second Afghan War

And one to ensure that justice will always reign once more

He meets a strange detective

And from there a friendship grows

The doctor simply cries "Amazing!"

To all that the detective knows

And so quickly the friendship blossoms

A friendship as eternal as a star

Looking at their fateful meeting

Those two friends have come so far

Then the detective became a martyr

To defeat the Napoleon of Crime

And the poor Doctor was left to suffer

And he suffered one more time

For during Holmes' Hiatus

Watson's dear wife Mary died

But the solitude grew unbearable

And our dear Doctor Watson cried

Then back comes Holmes from death

Then Watson fills with hope

For though his wife is gone his friend has come back

And our dear Watson copes

And now he guards his friend

Relentlessly each day

For once one is a soldier

One's instincts don't betray


End file.
